


In Hindsight

by ErinHasse



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHasse/pseuds/ErinHasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how Manami Okuda made friends for the first time since stepping into Kunigaoka. No pairings. Drabble-format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1. First-year



Okuda stares at the paper in her hands and her mouth splits into a wide grin, “I passed!”

Her cheerful exclamation echoes in the empty house. But that’s okay. That’s alright.

Okuda is used to the solitude.

And so she cradles her notice paper in her arms like a precious infant, close to her chest, quietly making her way upstairs with a slight spring in her step.

Because it’s okay. It’s alright. Okuda passed her entrance examinations to her first choice, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, and she is happy.


	2. Chapter 2

  1. Class C



She walks into her first classroom, mouth set into an uneasy smile, her shoulders tight and knees wobbly, and is greeted by the sight of many students at their table, heads bowed and eyes flicking over the words of their books.

Okuda almost beams at the sight.

Perhaps…she can make a friend here?


	3. Chapter 3

Okuda is proven wrong.  
An occurrence she usually doesn’t mind—likes, actually, because she can improve on it.   
But that only comes if it’s science. Her surety. Her comfort. Her only friend.  
Right now?  
She is surrounded by heavy air and tense rivalries, all absorbed in their own worlds.  
“My mom said that it only gets harder,” one of the students say, barely a whisper despite the silence reigning in the air, “So we gotta study hard!”  
One of the other students shrug, “Can’t be that bad,” he says, and instantly earns himself several pitying stares, “It’s just Literature right now, anyways.”  
Okuda squirms in her seat, hands wringing on her lap.  
Her own book stares up at her from her desk, poetic words and double meanings swimming until it blurs.   
She does not understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, all gen.  
> Shipper that I am, I can do that in another fic. And if I were being realistic none of the kids would have really wanted a long-lasting serious relationship, nor would they have known how to do so, back in middle school . They still had a lot of growing to do. Therefore, I’ll touch upon that in another fic.


End file.
